


You are my Sunshine

by LittleBlackChats



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, injured ladybug, injured marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackChats/pseuds/LittleBlackChats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine<br/>My only sunshine<br/>You make me happy<br/>When the skies are grey<br/>You'll never know dear<br/>How much I love you<br/>So please don't take<br/>My sunshine<br/>Away</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine

"And how are we _feline_ today m'lady?" Chat purred dropping down beside his red clad partner. He had started to lazily swing his tail around, his face adopting a sly grin. Her response was a low groan as she gave chat a 'Really' look. Ladybug was about to retort when screams broke out a few blocks from where the duo was. Caution flickered in Ladybug's eyes as this had been the first attack in 2 months.

 

 

_You are my sunshine_

 

"Lets go Chat and be more careful. This one could be more," she paused looking for the right word "Deadly."

 

 

_My only sunshine_

 

 

He gave a nod before racing off, ladybug following suit. When they reached the scene it looked like something out of a horror movie. Bodies. Everywhere. Some lifeless, others barely clinging on to what little life they had left. Each had a different letter carved onto their back.

 

 

_You make me happy_

 

 

Ladybug sank to her knees in horror, her eyes clouding over with grief. Chat placed a gentle hand on her shoulder trying to call her out of her daze. She looked up at him with tears in her beautiful sapphire eyes and asked "Why?" 

 

 

_When skies are grey_

 

 

"I don't know LB. Lets get a closer look alright?" She nodded shakily standing. Chat put a hand around her waist and user his baton to vault them into the sky. Looking down they saw the letters on bloody backs of the poor victims.

 

 

_Seine river, 12:00_

 

 

~○~

 

 

It was 11:50 when Marinette got home that night and she looked deathly pale. After changing into her pink and black spotted pajamas and letting her hair down, she called Alya.

 

 

"Alya please come over I need you." Marinette said fearfully.

 

_You'll never know dear_

 

"Girl, its like 11 whats going on?" Alya replied groggily.

 

 

"Alya I need you. Please." Marinette was on the verge of tears by now. She waited for her reply, but none came.

 

 

"Alya?"

 

 

A scream was heard.

 

 

"ALYA!"

 

 

_How much I love you_

 

Before Marinette could think she was transformed and soaring across the Parisian rooftops. When she reached her best friends home she went through the open window and landed on the bed. In the darkness she could just make out a bloody misshapen Alya. The words _"your late"_ carved onto her back. Looking at the clock Ladybug realized it was 12:10. She called for an ambulance to come get Alya, then leaped out the window. She aimed her yo yo towards the Seine river and swung away. Chat was apparently late too, as no one else was there. That was when she heard the small hiccups and sobs.

 

 

_So please don't take_

 

 

Ladybug focused her eyes toward the ally behind her and saw a little girl crouched over a mangled body. No doubt it was another victim. Ladybug called out to the little girl trying to coax her over. When it didn't work, she walked up to her huddled form. As she got closer she herd the small form whispering things. She was repeating _"You killed them all"_ with a sadistic smile over and over. Sadly the spotted heroine didn't hear it in time. Crouching next to the girl, she put a hand on her shoulder saying it would all be ok.

 

 

_My sunshine_

 

 

She failed to notice the slight glint from the carefully concealed knife. A pair of boots, belonging to her partner, landed in her peripheral vision. Quick as lightning the girl spun, driving the small knife directly into Ladybug's abdomen.

 

 

_Away_

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
